Just A Summer Fling
by Stefny0
Summary: Brooke and Haley take trip to new port where they end up sharing more than just a house with the Scott brothers: Fake engagement - Character death- Crazy Ex's - unplanned Babies and Dan Scott not a nice combo dont you think? Bl/NH/NP/ Chase drama
1. Long Journey

Just a Holiday

"Please find your seat, this plane may leave L.A.X airport in a few minutes…"

I walked through the plane passing people trying to find my seat and hell I couldn't find it took me more or less 10 minutes to get there when I heard

"32C, that's my seat but your bra size!" I felt my cheeks turning red and saw others staring at me ,I turned to see Brooke grinning at me like am some kind of idiot which was strange because she only did that goofy i-love-you-soo-much-your-my–only-best-friend look which meant she's done and usually it ain't good. As much as I love her dearly humiliating me on plane full people was not my thing.

"Haley, helllllooo woo hoo, tutor girl snap out it" she said said trying to get my attention.

"Oh, hey sorry I was just thinking about the beach house." I said as I moved towards my seat she followed and sat beside me looking more agitated rather than her usual crazy cheerful energy she carries around and that what I love about my best friend Brooke Davis because she so strong and wouldn't leave you hanging and intelligent __in her own way and never lets you see her vulnerable side.

"Tutor Girl you totally ignoring me is really annoying me right now , and since you know I hate flying and am nervous and all when is that ever good, oh my god now am rambling…." She kept on going till she started to stare at someone right in front of us I met her gaze and looked up to see the most gorgeous guy I've seen. He was tall and looked well very very handsome , he had short dark brown hair and wearing black knee length shorts and a red polo short which made his abs look much stronger . I couldn't help but think there was something about him .

"Hales, Oh my god have you seen him he looks like he was created in heaven I bet he's a model, who knows." I heard her giggle as she kept her eyes on him. Seems like Brooke was definitely into him , I mean wouldn't unless your gay. I could practically think he was actually coming over here and guess what he was and I think he realised that I was staring at him like some creepy stalker , oh no I could feel my cheeks getting redder as he get closer .

"Hi, am Nathan " he said with a cocky grin he have said to me but as usual he was staring at Brooke. Couldn't one guy be trying to talking to me without staring at Brooke's chest.

"Am Haley" I replied knowing I was still glowing red, he smiled a small shy smile and walked over to Brooke and said something even I didn't think he was going to say "Why is that girl in my seat I thought you switched seats" I couldn't believe that's why Brooke had the suck up look earlier she traded my seat for some stupid but very hoot stranger . God , you have no fucking idea how embarrassed I am right now .

"Oh, well I kind of forgot to tell Haley about it ,sorry" I could tell Brooke was trying her best to make the situation less awkward she glanced up at me mouthing sorry to me I smiled and shook my head . I looked up at Nathan it was her seat first anyway" he went and sat down right opposite me . Had they forgot that I was still here or just ignoring because I didn't know of they're seat thing, I couldn't help but feel really pissed right now.

" You know I have a name right its Haley you should try to get it through that head of your instead of referring to me as her" I exclaimed I didn't realise what I said until I felt Nathan looking at me with a sorry look and also Brooke's punching my left arm.

"Brooke, if you want to seat next to Nathan you can , it seems like he wants you too so why don't seat next to him" I didn't mean to sound so harsh but that's how I felt.

"You, sure tutor girl" I saw Brooke's eyes practically gleaming , which made look even more beautiful. I nodded and watched her move next to Nathan.

I watched as Brooke chatted on and on about cheerleading I caught Nathan catching a glimpse at me. Hell he was probably looking behind knowing him.

"Hey I put all the bags away while you sat your lazy ass down, wow lil bro you're healing well" we all looked up to see a dirty blond haired boy standing they're with a huge teasing smile. He was just like Nathan apart from his deep blue eyes and different hair colour"

He walked towards me and help his hand out " Am Lucas , Lucas Scott ,looks like you and I are going to be sitting together" I couldn't help but feel like this ride was going to be long .

Thanks 4 reading and hopefully yu'll click on the pretty link that says REVIEW!!!

I accept The Bad, The Good and The Ugly so dont worry i'll accept yur feedback

Love Steph


	2. Drinking GAME

"Haley James" I said looking up and shook his hand, he walked over and sat next to me and I couldn't help but think he was very attractive and definitely more charming than Nathan, who was of course too busy staring at my best friend , stupid perv.

"Dude, next time you want to leave me could you at least tell me

So I don't have to wait for you like some kind of moron." Lucas said as he sat down in a rather tired voice."

"Dude, if you weren't hitting no that waitress I wouldn't have left don't you think" Nathan replied pretty pissed.

What was the waitress his girlfriend or something it's not like he isn't perving on Brooke right now... Stupid hypocrite I thought

"Dude why are you so jealous" a Lucas asked with a clueless and once again I felt forgotten not that I minded but still annoying.

"Dude, you-"

"Shut up, both of you I swear I hear on more DUUDE I will slap you both" Brooke interrupt. Wow that was harsh

"Geez, calm down-" I heard Lucas say but I had no idea why he was smiling so much the girl just told him to shut up for god sake if it was me he would have probably scowled at me .

"Lucas, this is Brooke this is my brother Lucas" Nathan said rather tensed up and I couldn't help but sense some kind of jealousy when he said of Lucas's name.

"Hi, am Brooke" she said with what I could tell was the fakest smile ever, which you were unlikely to get unless your name was Peyton Sawyer, or Peytwhore as Brooke would call her. Which I would mind you tell about but hell that would long.

I saw Lucas who looked almost hurt but shook it off and said

"Yeah, I know, am not the deaf type of people" ok this did not sound good, not good at all they sounded like they hated each other and I don't think they knew each other, I mean the all trip started nice, kind of - ok not but knowing she was sure going to throw back something mean.

"So, Lucas where you going" damn that did not sound as good as it sounded in my head and crap I forgot Nathan. He looked away from Brooke who now rested her head on Nathan's shoulder whom she only knew for like ten frigging minutes.

"Umm, Nathan and I are going to stay at our parents beach house in Newport for the summer to get away from the city" he replied back kindly and he looked so gorgeous and we might have something in common

" Me and Brooke are also staying in Newport" the thought of having the boys, i.e. Lucas didn't seem so bad I mean yeah I known him for like ten minutes but better than the others in Newport who I don't and he even seemed nice well to me.

It's been an hour since I fell asleep and I remember actually having fun with Lucas apart form him smartass comments to Brooke and his big ego we hit it off well.

Brooke and Nathan was a whole other story they didn't talk as much as we did but they try to look as if they were enjoying them self I could clearly tell Brooke was bored and Nathan well I caught him a few times staring at me and Lucas he was much more quieter compared to Lucas.

As I opened my eyes I saw Brooke standing in front of me with painkillers and water

"Good Morning Boozy" I heard Brooke's usual raspy voice piercing through my head, I got drunk, that never happened never.

"What time is it" I asked clearly still hung over trying to sit up. "Time to get your intoxicated ass off this plane" as she help me get up "Here, take this" she handed me two painkillers and a glass of water

"I don't need painkillers am fine" I let go of her but fell right back down on my seat damn what the hell was I think "after what you drank I think you will need this Lucas had three painkillers so look on the Brightside you didn't drink as much as him" how could she be so cheerful when I felt crappy and funny thing is I don't remember drinking.

"Fine" I said as I reached for the pills

"So where are the boys anyway and why am drunk oh and why aren't you and where the hell is my shirt?" I yelled snap Brooke sat next to me and started to laugh, um had she lost it what the hell was so funny about that.

"Haley, don't freak out Nathan got your shirt and your drunk because Lucas wanted to play a drinking game remember?" she smiles trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"Oh, and we should probably go find the guys since I told Lucas to get our bags since it's his faults that you are wasted" she said dragging me through the airport we found Nathan sitting at a table waiting for us. He smiled and handed me my shirt

"I think you want that back I would have kept it but it's not really my style" he said I took and I smiled and thanked him after I Decided to put on my shirt back on. First time he spoke to me without glaring it must be good day.

"Lucas, don't you dare drop my bag" I turned to see Brooke screaming at Lucas walking. Poor guy was holding six or seven of our bags "Look princess why don't you carry your own bag then" he spat back. Ok these two were like Tom and Jerry yeah am a dork but they are they never stopped. "Eugene, don't make me hit you with my keys" I heard Brooke hiss. Eugene who the hell was that then it hit me it was Lucas's middle name who names they child Eugene that was tragic.

"You, cant even if you wanted to" he said as he walked off Brooke being stubborn pinched childish. No?

"Arrrrgghh, what the hell is your problem? He moved holding his hand dropping everything damn that must have hurt. Brooke smiled and of course told him how she felt.

"I hate you" well that was nice

"I love you, hunny too now why don't you help me"

When they finally made to the table I decide to ask what happened last night, I mean my shirt did come off at some point.

"Thanks, Lucas for getting our bags" if Brooke was going to play mean I was going to play nice.

"Finally someone who appreciates the help given, your welcome Haley" he smiled slyly at Brooke who snorted.

"Would guys mind telling me last night I don't remember much, actually apart from me and Luke talking nothing else" I said as I sat next to Brooke, Nathan and Brooke both looked at Lucas who was totally clueless about it so Brooke decide to speak

"Well Jackass over here decided we should play I never" she said pointing at Lucas who help his hand up acting like he was hurt. "But that could be too bad I shouldn't feel so tired when guys aren't" i exclaimed its true why aren't they drunk

"Because you're the only one who drunk alcohol" I looked up and saw Nathan with a understanding smile

"What do you mean only one that drunk alcohol" did they all do this on purpose I looked at Lucas

"Umm, Penelope here said" "its Brooke, asshole" I heard Brooke interrupt I glared at her translation shut the hell up , yup I wasn't happy right now .

"Well, Brooke said you guys were coming to have fun and be carefree" I could he was clearly upset so I turned to Brooke who was now pissed at Lucas for ratting her our

"So, that's why I was drunk" I said still staring at Brooke she hesitated and opened her mouth to when I heard

"No, where's the fun that's why your shirt was off" Lucas's said as he realised he shouldn't have reminded me that.

"What?"

I Know this chapter was the most confusing not at my best abillty and am sorry but thanks for the feedback

Thanks 4 reading and hopefully yu'll click on the pretty link that says REVIEW!!!

I accept The Bad, The Good and The Ugly so dont worry i'll accept yur feedback

Love Steph

thanks 4 my previous reviews i appreciate it !!!


	3. Goodbye

"What?" I practically felt my word screaming I did not wan to know anymore I was so out here.

"That is it, Brooke you coming?" she nodded and grabbed her stuff and followed me.

"It was nice meeting you, Nathan unlike some people" Lucas rolled his eyes and I watched Brooke walking over to Nathan and hugging him tightly and somehow I felt jealous, did I feel attracted to him yes did I like him not really.

"Haley, you don't want to give Lukey a hug"

I smiled and hugged him after we all said our goodbyes we walked over to our cars I remember Brooke telling me she got Taylor , my wonderful whore of a sister to leave her car out here. She probably blacked mailed her into telling my parents she slept with half of tree hills male population. Yup what a whore!

I saw Nathan standing by a black Lexus waiting for Lucas I guess since he was no where to be seen and neither was Brooke I decided I should keep him company.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brooke are you ever going to talk about" I heard Lucas say as he followed me down to the parking lot.

"No, I don't its important it was an accident, I don't think anybody should know it ever happened"

I hurried I didn't want to talk it not about this and not now

"That, what we lost our virginity to each other" ok he wasn't too happy now but neither was I.

"O.K asshole we were drunk and lonely it was a mistake" quick and harsh. Damn I was mean

"Whatever, bitch" he said a left me to go find Nathan

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Nathan, hey!" I called trying to sound not to too happy but not too harsh.

I saw he looked up and smiled he looked definitely attractive "Haley, what's up" he was putting all his bag away so I walked up to him and tried my best not to blush.

"Nothing, just wondering where Brooke and Lucas went off to?"

"Nathan, where leaving right I cannot stand this girl anymore" I turned to see Lucas walking towards us with a very pissed off Brooke behind him.

"Fuck, You LuASS" as I watch Brooke get in our car what the hell happened.

"Sorry, got to go" he bend down and kissed my cheek I was burning, dear sweat lord I swear I was in heaven. He smiled and got in the car and drove off.

I got in the car and waited for Brooke to tell me what happened and hell she didn't.

"What the hell happened out there" I asked gently trying not to set her off again.

"Nothing, I just think he's an asshole" she said shrugging and set her eyes on the road.

"You've only known him for three or four hour , how the hell can you tell if he's an ass"

Its not like she could tell all the crap he might have done before.

"Look, lets just think about how we could spend our summer by the beach with lots of very hot guys"

she said trying to sound o much like her usual self but she wasn't fooling me, but I didn't want to push her so I smiled back

"So, you called things off with chase?"

Chase, for those who don't who that is a sleazy bastard who couldn't save himself from anything was my ex. He hurt me bad and humiliated me for me being me. God when I thought I was dating the chess captain I didn't think he was mentally ill.

"Yea, I think are so called relationship ended when he thought it was fun to fuck Peytwhore Sawyer in the Tutor Centre" yup that idiot screwed her in the tutor centre where I usually tutor, me being tutor girl what a jackhole.

"Well, at least your done with him told you he was bad news. The quiet ones are always the crazy minded one" she laughed and I couldn't help but join in.

"Whatever you say crazy girl" she looked happy and so I was happy and nothing was going to ruin that.

Very short I KNow

Thanks 4 reading and hopefully yu'll click on the pretty link that says REVIEW!!!

I accept The Bad, The Good and The Ugly so dont worry i'll accept yur feedback

Love Steph

thanks 4 my previous reviews i appreciate it !!!


	4. DavisScott Mansion

It's been half an hour drive from the airport and we finally made it I looked over to see Haley reading, who the hell reads on a summer holiday and I mean yeah she need to get over her ex-boyfriend who is a whore fucking bastard, who thank god Haley did not sleep with, well that what she told me but books are so not summer accessories.

In the Driveway

"Where, here" I said as we pulled up in front of a huge golden brown mansion. With a huge driveway too fit 12 small cars.

"Brooke, you said were going to a beach house not a mansion" Haley exclaimed as she got out the car and stood in front the house. I got out and of the car and smiled

"Isn't it great, we have all this to ourselves" I went to get out our bags when I noticed a parked in the garage. Must have been my parents I guess. I was never able to get in touch with my parents they were always way too busy or they said that I didn't need them anymore but of course show up in the middle of the night to talk me into stupid stuck family event. But I was way too strong for things like that to get me down

"Brooke, come on" I turned and walked over to Haley who was trying to get the bags. "

"Come on tutor girl" I grabbed her arm and ran towards the house.

Inside the Davis-Scott Mansion

"This is even bigger in the inside, wow Brooke this is awesome" Haley looked very thrilled with the house or as Haley called it the "mansion".

I walked around the main living room while Haley went upstairs to unpack. The wall were dark pine colour which made the house look even older but to tell you the truth the house was only built 10 years ago not really old to me.

I saw all the pictures here, I knew the house was brought with another family, and I knew them not too well.

But I don't think there's ever been a Davis family portrait unlike the Scotts; yes the Scotts as in family of jackass Lucas Scott.

I truly never met Nathan before so when he was at the airport I only thought he was cute. I decide to look around more till I waited for Haley to come downstairs.

Upstairs Haley's Room

Oh my fucking God! This was amazing. I knew Brooke was rich but not this goddamn much. Everything was perfect so far, the room I found has the most gorgeous view of the beach and while I was coming up I saw this huge library like the one we have at Yale but more of a mini version, I know library but I cant help it if am such a dork I mean I am a Tutor girl.

I jogged over to where my suitcase was and pulled it up on the bed, It felt warm outside I mean we are in sunny New-Port, so I could borrow a book from the huge library and head to the beach.

I took a red halter neck top and white knee length shorts out but first I needed a shower.

I took my cloths off and wrapped a towel around and entered the bathroom.

By the Pool

I've been here for no more than 20 minutes but something felt very strange around here, I decided to go back inside and check on Haley. As I walk past the pool house I notice something: Luggage's. They can't be Haley's I saw her trying to get them up the stairs and mine were still in the car.

OH Crap!!! It can't be it wont; I made sure I could use the house for the summer but no he ruined. I ran to the living to tell Haley but too late. They got here before us.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I turned to see Lucas standing there looking very pissed.

"Its, my house I can come whenever I want?" who did he think he was it's not only his house.

"Actually it's our house and no, you can't come here whenever you want, you never come here" he went and sat down on the couch smiling at me like I was some stupid whore he was going to sleep with.

"Well, am here right now aren't I so get the hell out of here, I don't like you very much" I smiled back

"I don't need reminding, and no I can't leave so either you leave or you stay with us" he said knowing I would not leave. That bastard if only I had the right to kill, he'd be the first off the planet followed by chase.

"Fine, but you cannot trespass into our rooms or take piss us off got it" he pretended to think and answered "I would have stuck to that rule but since the house is on repair I don't think it's possible" I hate him with full passion I may add.

I walked towards the staircase and did what I did best ask tutor girl

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

Back in the Haley's Room

I finished my shower and walked back in the room and saw someone standing in the closet must be Brooke.

"Hey, could pass that-

Arrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhhhhhhrrrr I screamed at the top of my lungs I saw someone guy standing there with his back turned to me, when he turned around I put my hands up forgetting I was holding my towel

Which in the process I dropped my towel which meant I just flashed him. How lovely of me.

I hurried and picked it up and ran in the bathroom, that wasn't Brooke for sure, it was no other than Nathan.

"Haley, is that you?" I heard his voice through the door it sounded so calm but hell that guy just saw me naked because I was so dumb too drop it in front of him. But why on earth was he here?

"Hey, man what the hell's going on? That must be have been Lucas.

"Yeah, we heard the screams, where's Haley? I heard Brooke's footsteps towards the door Nathan must have pointed at the door which I was now hiding behind oh god his was going to be embarrassing.

Brooke's P.O.V

I went up to the bathroom door and decided to ask Haley what happened

"Haley, you can come out now its only Nathan and That Loser we all call Lucas" I said trying to cheer her up through a damn door. Lucas rooled his eyes and nathan smiled

No answers, she must still be in shock of what happened it must be bad even thought I don't know what happened. This was getting annoying

"I think you should let her calm down she did just gave my brother some weird kind of naked porn." I looked at Lucas who was still standing by the door with his arms crossed and nathan was looking very pale god maybe Lucas was right but i hate him .

"I walked over to him and gripped on his hair and pulled it, must have been painful since he looked like an idiot.

"You talk or mention this to Haley I will ripped all your hair out do you get me? And don't even bother trying to hit on her she's not going to sleep with you" he nodded "Do you?"

"Yes, Penelope now get the fuck off" I let him go and went down stairs this is not what

Is not what I had planned and nothing like it .

Nathan's P.O.V

Ok, not how I expected to spend my summer, and god am an idiot for not checking if the room was taken. Now Haley's going to think am some crazy sex driven freak. So not what I wanted. I on Lucas's bed trying to get this all through my thick ass brain

Lucas's P.O.V

This may not be as bad as I expected after all we all are going to stay here for the next six weeks. I went and sat in the kitchen and saw Brooke outside by the pool yelling at someone on the phone. Must her parents or mine. But its not like they ever cared about her or me and Nathan.

Thanks 4 reading and hopefully yu'll click on the pretty link that says REVIEW!!!

I accept The Bad, The Good and The Ugly so dont worry i'll accept yur feedback

Love Steph

thanks 4 my previous reviews i appreciate it !!!

Next CHAP

Suprise visit from a very unwanted guest


	5. Chase Adams

Nathan P.O.V

O.K, it's been hours since I last Haley but it's not her fault that she flashed me when I was unpacking. God! How could I be so stupid? I really don't know why I feel so guilty. I never really got to know, I mean I was a jerk to her on the plane and now I walk on her naked.

"LUCAS EUGUNE SCOTT"

What the hell were they doing next door? I stood up and decided to talk to Haley.

After I took a walk. Yes am a coward but at lest I wasn't going to run and hide.

"Damn it Brooke, we don't even know if he's coming"

Or maybe I had to talk to these two first. I knocked on the door , just to be careful you never know these days.

"Come, on in I can take some company about now" I opened the door and saw Brooke standing there with a large map, which looked like was the house's and a scribbled drawing on the other hand.

"Dude, you gonna, come in or stand there!" and there was my idiot of a brother who knew about Haley and Brooke staying here but didn't think it was important to tell me. He sat with a glass of what was alcohol by my best guesses and watched him play with the glass.

"Look, I have no idea what's going on here but am gonna take a walk I can hear you guys go at each other from next door so keep it down " I snatched the glass away from him "And Its too damn early to drink" and walked away as he rolled his eyes at me.

"I told you, your voice was like a fire drill" I turned to Brooke indicating her to play nice

"Whatever, where not finished" he turned to me and pointed the door. "Go take your walk by the beach they still might be a few naked people around that you can scare" he smile and turned his attention to Brooke.

I wasn't into the mood to insult him so I decided to leave.

"Have the pleasure to go kill each other while am gone I'd love some peace around here" I said before leaving, knowing whatever they were doing was trouble.

Brooke's .

"You know his right" I looked at Lucas sitting by the bed

"About killing each other, nah I like being alive but killing you sure not a problem" he said giving me one of his stupid grins eurgh guy was annoying.

"No! Jackass, am talking about drinking" I grabbed the pens of the bed and sat next to him and it strangely felt good being with him said my good voice in my head while the other said he is self loving bastard whom I dearly hate. Stupid voices confusing me.

"And why would you care, you don't like me"

"Never, said I cared and yea I don't like you"

I smiled but a real smile for the first time since he arrived. I think he was pretty much taken back as he shook his head smiling, he had amazingly gorgeous smile, I could get tired of him easily but I don't think looking at him will tire me much.

"O.K, so back too business" I said standing up.

"You call this, business, damn your life must be boring" and there it was the hate I felt for him was back.

"Look, if you hadn't called Chase none of this wouldn't have happened" I said clearly pissed

"Me, how the hell do you expect me to know that I wasn't suppose to invite my friends over, huh?"

"Your friend? You hate him! I hate him! Haley hates him! Everyone hates him" I said I cannot believe he'd do that he invited chase tomorrow at brunch with all these other rich snobby people, whom I cannot stand.

"I don't hate him" that was just a whisper but I heard it.

How the hell would prep school boy toy Lucas Scott know Tree Hill's Chess Captain and now ex-tutor since he was found fucking goldilocks in there.

Well turns out Lucas and Nathan used to live in tree hill with there parents and my parent aren't just they're business partners, no they went to college together and sadly chase's dad was one of Dan's Scott closest friend before the Scotts decided to move. Chase was no other than Lucas's friend or an a more likely term best friend. Nathan was never around he lived in mostly in Charlotte with his mum, but no one really knows what happened before Lucas left for boarding. My parent had me locked into St Mary's covenant where I met Haley. Till we both decide it was best to do our senior year at Tree Hill High.

"Lucas, why invite him, I don't know what happened between you guys and I know you are most like to kill yourself before you tell me but please, just look out for Haley, he hurt her , he hurt badly." I kissed on the cheek and walked out. What the hell was wrong with me!!! I just kissed Lucas on the cheek and now he's going to know that I care about him.

Haley P.O.V

It was really beautiful it's been what 4 hours since I've been here and it felt like forever. Its was 5:30 and I sat down by the pool and fully clothed if you may know. I saw a very worried Brooke jumping towards me; at lest she was jumping maybe she killed Lucas. I haven't heard from him, or Nathan who I feel totally embarrassed to talk to since the accident.

"Hey, you how are you?" She said I watched her sit down she looked tense.

"Am, fine better than before, how about you something on that little mind of your Davis" I smiled hoping shed return the smile but no such luck.

"I Lucasinvitedchaseforbrunchididntknowtillhetoldmeamsoosorry!!! She said looking upset, but I didn't get a word apart from the word chase and Lucas.

"Brooke, I didn't get any of that I just got chase and Lucas" I mean what on earth could probably link them together.

"O.K, here we go again Lucas called up chase and asked him to come over and if you think what the fuck Adams is doing here I have no idea but am very sorry and if its any help I got all crazy cheerleader on Lucas" no way I could possibly smile anymore, Lucas didn't know what Chase did to me no one does not even Brooke. She thinks he cheated on me, well that's true but it's not just that its so much worse that it's better stayed un-discussed. It brings problems for no reason and who'd believe me.

"Hales, am sorry" I love Brooke, but could I face him: no did I have to: yes

Thanks 4 reading and hopefully yu'll click on the pretty link that says REVIEW!!!

I accept The Bad, The Good and The Ugly so dont worry i'll accept yur feedback

Love Steph

thanks 4 my previous reviews i appreciate it !!!


	6. PeytWhore Sawyer

**WARNING** Peyton Alert

Nathan P.O.V

"Nathan Scott, is that you"

I slowly shook my hoody off and turned around to see Peyton Sawyer, my crazy psychotic ex-girlfriend and did I mention she does coke too!

What the hell went through my brain when I decide to date her… nothing! Peyton sawyer wasn't the average teenager and definitely not for a rich one. She was different I guess that's why I fell for her but she had the whole am a whiny bitch thing on while we were going out which kind of freaked me out and spend most of her time drawing or painting she talented but its like she addicted to her fringing paint brush. Another

Creepy thing is she made out with Anna Taggaro Lucas's 10th grade girlfriend, oh and Lucas didn't dump Anna when he found out about the kiss he decided he should stay with cuz apparently lesbians are hot. I decided to sit next to her but still not breathing aword to her.

I sat next quietly next to her and stared at her for a bit. she looked the same, dark blue jeans and some unknown emo band T-shirt, her curly blond her all over the Sawyer written all over.

"Nathan, are you ok?" Her voice tensed up pretending to be upset. I looked down, realising i hadnt spoke in now exactly 10mins.

"Peyton, what are you doing here?" I tried my best to keep my voice down but I couldn't, what did she expect me to say.

"Nathan, am sorry, don't be upset" don't be upset she left what 2 years ago and now she doesn't want me upset. Was she mentally screwed or something?

"You left Peyton, left" I stood up irritateD trying to leave the hell out of here it was starting to get freaky anyway but soon felt her palm clutching onto mine desperately holding on was shaking and her eyes went red, maybe some kind of coke side effects

"Peyton let go and why are you here, in new port? I let go of her and stood silently waiting of her to answers. she hesitaed and replied

"My father passed away" her voice was breaking "last week and I have no where to go?" I looked at her truly feeling sorry, no one Deserved being alone even coke addicts and lesbians.

Tears were pouring out I sat back down and held her while she was letting it all out. And all I could think about was how could I possibly help her?

Brooke's P.O.V

"Lucas, move yourself of me now" I try to push him but he was too heavy. The only way to leave this couch was to no other than bite him. 1,2,3 "arrrrrrrrgggggghhhh" I watched entertained by his actions. He got of me and started to jump around like a dog in a swimming. Dont bother asking how i Know.

"You, bitch you bit me what the fuck is wrong with you" he threw a pillow at me, hitting me right in my face. I laughed as Lucas rolled his eyes and moved to the couch holding his arm carefully.

"Language mister" i heard a tiny voice sqeak throught the other side of the room. I had totally forgotten Haley was with us, I turned around to see her

Wrapped up in 10 or 15 fleeces and covered in popcorn, looking like a total fool. And thats haley james.

We spend the last half hour watching House of Wax and commeting on how Whorish is Paris Hilton. As far as Lucas his concerned he thinks shes a hot godess from heaven and made for guys like him. Bastard!!! Anyway stupid Bimbo died, totally deserved it.

"Aww, come here luke, its nothing" haley said cooing him.

"Am sorry but she bite me" I watched jealously as Lucas went and sat next Haley putting his arm around her. and again i say Bastard!!

"So Haley, Brooke told me you got freaky with Adams"

Fucking Idiot did he have no heart at all, did I not make it clear when I said don't talk about him to Haley. She gave me the I-will-deal-with-your-skinny-lil-ass-later look which trust me isn't a good sign. I pulled the blanket over my face started to munch on the left over popcorn, so didn't have to explain myself because, hello I didn't want to.

"Come on Haley, we'll all been there, right Brooke" i heard lucas trying to be resonable, wow never thought he could be.

"Maybe, you and Haley but not me"

I replied a bit too quickly once again regretting I spoke , and then I saw something I never thought I'd see in Lucas Scott well something I never thought I'd see again HURT. Yup its flashing in my head in capital he's hurt and it's because of my big stupid mouth, and did you know I used to bee called mouth in summer because I slept with my mouth open. Okay so not the point but I got to admit with chase coming and all we might add Peyt-whore to our little gathering from hell since I wouldn't be surprised if she was Satan spawn.

"Ok, maybe Davis hadn't but i have , I mean if crazy here trust me enough to let me stay here, you should be able trust me , right" he pointed at me like i was some psycho on drugs.

"Actually I don't trust you I have to put up with you and if Haley doesn't want to talk about it leave her Alone" I stood up and walked to the kitchen leaving a very speechless Friend and whatever He dat is lucASS - was to me.

Haley's P.O.V

"Haley, am gonna go talk to her or more like fight with her , you'll be fine here right"

He stood up and smiled but still kind of looking worried. Lucas was nice and genuine person - occasionally but I still don't get why Brooke thinks the worst of him and my best guesses were they either slept with each other or they are freakishly related since they have such common mind. But I had still better things to worry about on my mind list which read:

1. Apologies to Nathan – yupp still haven't had the chance to cover that

2. Find a way to deal with chase- more like me running away or sticking with Luke the whole time.

3. Get to know the guys- since we never talked about anything!!!

Now don't you like how things work in my brain unlike Brooke who'd solve the easiest thing by a throwing a party or booze, yeah definitely booze.

Nathan P.O.V

I parked Peyton's Comet into the entrance of the main house and looked over to see her carefully dozing off into her sleep. Lucas was going to freak out, but he did date a lesbian and the girl might not really mind, they seem really nice. It could be the start of a new friendship, right?

"Peyton, wake up" I shook her up. She looked confused and not too happy.

"Nathan, where the hell are we?" she got out of her car and looked around. I quickly undid my seatbelt and grabbed he arm.

"Look, Peyton we may have not spoken to each other for I don't know 2 or 3 years but doesn't mean I don't care about"

I looked at her pleadingly, I couldn't leave just yet knowing she might have gotten high somewhere and some guy would have been taking advantage of her right now.

"Look, Nathan I appreciate but staying here with Lucas isn't how I want to spent my time right now, I mean come on he hates me?"

I hugged her tightly hoping that maybe this could be great time to get to know more of her since I last saw her.

"Just stay one night no-one can hurt you, you got me right? I lifted my thumbs up hoping she'd smile which she did held onto me tightly as we walked over to where I went to knock.

Yea, I didn't have key but they were people inside. Hopefully alive.

Lucas P.O.V

As I left I went to find Brooke what the blow up was about and what happened between chase and hales but also to figure how I was going to deal with Adams.

I figured she might be outside since the door was wide open.

"Hey Pretty Girl" I walked towards the edge of the pool and sat next to her, she looked up and lets say she wasn't very happy.

"What do you want?"

"What, I have to want something to talk to you now?"

"Well, you are a self centred heartless asshole" I don't why but her words stung life a sharp knife and I don't remember when I ever felt like this.

"You know what your no better than me, you've always been known as a slut" I stood back incase she wanted to throw a punch or something.

"Whatever, Lucas your ruining my view"

"Of what the sun, I thought witches melted in the sun or something"

"Actually they melt to water smartass"

"You would know wouldn't you" I walked towards the far end of the pool. Clearly the only I could get out of her was –NOTHING

So all I had to do was drown her. Kidding but it does involve water.

"Hey Brookie, want me to cool down the water for you" I showed her a towel and gave one of my best smiles, she looked up and smirked.

"Don't think am ever going in the pool with you" she said standing up and grabbed the towel.

"Really" I moved closer to her I could see her getting nervous

"Yup, not even in your dreams" she took the towel at the same as I reached for her arm and pushed her in the water with me.

As soon as we hit the water I could feel her reaching up my hair and attacking me, talk about danger.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!!! You stupid son of a bitch" she reached out for me and pulled me under the water and practically smacking and kicking me.

"Damn it, ow ow Brooke ow, stop hitting- ow me" I grabbed her and held her arms tightly.

"You shouldnt have pushed me fool" I put her hand out to slap me I guess but I caught it. Thank god for that or I might have gone into a coma.

"Lucas, your hurting me, gets off me" she was acting like a little girl whose candy was taken.

"Promise you tell me what Adams did to Haley" I said letting go of her she turned around facing.

"That's not fair, your not telling us anything why should I?" she got out the pool and went to get her towel.

I took it out of her hands and chucked it in the water.

"What fuck was that for" she screamed making me squint my eyes.

"Well at lest you look hot" I said staring down on her and "Ouch" I felt the palm of her hand hitting the back of my head.

"Why don't you ask Adams since you kindly invited him" she turned around and left, leaving me feeling crappy about calling Adams.

Haley P.O.V

"Will somebody get that" I realised that no one was around I sat up form the couch and called out again.

"Hello, Luke helllllooo Brooke" realising no one was going to get the door I decided to finally move.

"You know sure I'll get that you do your thing" still no sign of them damn were they having sex or something or were they dead the thought of my best friend naked was not what I wanted right now .

I opened the door and saw Nathan I smiled hoping that we could talk but that soon changed when I saw her.

"Peyt-whore Sawyer" I said practically falling back I felt like having a stroke.

**AS YU CAN SEE Haley not a a very big Peyton fan and neither am i **

**Thanks 4 reading and hopefully yu'll click on the pretty link that says REVIEW!!!**

**I accept The Bad, The Good and The Ugly so dont worry i'll accept yur feedback **

**Love Steph **

**thanks 4 my previous reviews i appreciate it !!! **


	7. Tutor Ninja

"Peyt-Whore Sawyer"

Was my mind playing tricks or that skank was standing right here in front me, there's only one way to find out. I moved passed Nathan and slapped her across the face. I saw her face burning in pain as she held onto Nathan- my Nathan. Eww not Nathan don't like him and so not the point.

"Haley, what the hell, do you guys know each other" I turned to Nathan who was freaking out like stabbed her not that I would've minded but anyway he looked disappointed in what I've done wait till he sees what Brooke would've done, poor guy would have passed out.

I saw him walk over to Peyton and hugging her little to tightly didn't seem like a friendly hug. He shot me death glares as her face was buried in hi neck. What did I slap his girlfriend because if I did he'd love to know her freaking past as a slutty tramp.

"What the hell is she doing here?" there was no way Miss McSlutty was getting past the doorway maybe the one for hell but not the one for my summer vacation.

"Nathan, I Told you this was a bad idea, am going to go?" she looked at me a gave me a small smile and made her way towards her car.

"Peyton, I invited you as my guest, you can't just leave because some people disagree. I live here too and I want you to stay." he said firmly and turned around and gave me a confused but angered look by what I said.

"Look, I don't think your girlfriend agrees with me being here and she's right after all the sit I put her through am not surprised" she said looking at me and not even blinking , which was scary in my opinion.

"Oh, Haley she's"

"He's fiancée who he loves very much unlike some people and wont use for some horrible sex tape for a bet and have played in the school damn time capsule, right Nathan"

I quickly finished his sentence and jumped in his arms, and silently hoping he wouldn't freak out. I pulled away from him smiling like and idiot hoping he wouldn't tell her the truth.

"Am, happy for you Nathan and to you to Haley" she said looking not at me this time but straight at Nathan.

"Yeah, thanks, but your still staying here no matter how much I I uumm love Haley, the one here Haley right next to me and her name is Haley.

"

He kept stuttering and making these weird hand air drawings which I could tell were circles god I did not want to know what he meant. I mean how dumb was the boy all he had to do was say I love Haley. Tada that wasn't too hard was it. Peyton kept looking from me to him I could see her fake smiling. I would know she did it the whole time she pretended to be my friend.

"Look, let me get your bags, its getting late we'll talk in the morning" he walked over and opened the back and took out a small hand luggage which I could tell contained clothes.

"She aint staying here Nathan, not while am here" I stood in front of the door blocking the main entrance.

"Look, I don't know what happened with you guys but she's staying here" he pushed me and went in and put down here stuff.

"Am sorry,-"

"Don't, Peyton, just don't, you may be staying here but that doesn't mean were going to be friends because guess what we were never friends" I grabbed the nearest thing I could see and threw it at the door way it didn't but it could have.

"Don't push or you'll never even good girl can go bad" I spoke silently but meaningfully and not only I left a very speechless Skank and Nathan but also Brooke and Lucas and they were staring at me like I killed someone.

Nathan P.O.V

Okay, I may not be an expert in Girl Drama but that was a complete ultimatum I thought anyone could have pictured Peyton carried out in a body bag because Haley smothered her with a pillow or with that vase she just threw. I like Haley and I used to love Peyton but things are confusing Haley and I are apparently in "LOVE" last time I saw was naked and I was going to apologies now were a couple because Peyton's coke took over those left over brains cells in her brain and did something bad to Haley.

Brooke P.O.V

"Lucas, how weird would it be if I felt like I wanted to hug you right now" I said completely feeling way too unhappy about this. Peyton was back and chase would be here in the morning, I may have gotten a D in maths but in definitely know one equation right Peyt-Ho+ Adams (in the same room) + Haley x there craziness = a very hurt Haley James.

"Uumm, are you holding a knife or have a loaded gun" he asked me but was looking at Peyton like he's seen a ghost.

"Nope, but I see a witch in front of me who I know her hair will go brown if in the water too long " I moved towards where Lucas was and looked at him who was now looking very pissed.

"Peyton, if you're here to ruin his life go away now and don't ever come back just like you went before but you came back, sadly" I suddenly realised whatever Peyton did with chase must have happened after whatever Lucas was talking about. And whatever happened I want to know because that whatever sounded very bad.

"Look, am not here for anything and no I care about Nathan I wouldn't hurt him" she said as I saw tears running down her face which was now bright and pink not good combo for her . I don't think I ever really seen her cry in the two years I spend at tree hill high, never so I wasn't buying her act, people never change.

"You would make me look like freaking Jesus if people compared us that's how bad you are" I wasn't liking this but on the other hand angry Lucas was very hot.

"And I wouldn't hurt him, that's bullshit and you know it ! we all know why you turned down Nathan's proposal, I mean people would talk when the doctors confirmed you are a few weeks pregnant but realise Nathan wasn't around during that time wouldn't they?" she stood up and left without even replying I guess she does make Lucas look like an freaking Jesus.

"Still want to hug me? He stood up leaning near me

."Nah, your like 15mins late" I laughed.

"Well, at lest your okay with her staying here" he said as we walked up the stairs like nothing happened, he just went off the limit of angriness on Peyton but now he was all happy and being Lucas again.

"No, not really actually not at all I hate her but not enough to punch her brains out"

"Lovely thought maybe Haley would , Anyway, when everyone calms down we got to sort out bedrooms and see who's sharing" as he said that's when I realised 6 bedrooms 4 four of us sounds perfect right but 3 of the bedrooms were still messed up with the painting job and looked like the inside of a paint tub. But I didn't really mind since Haley could be sharing with me and that meant Lucas and Nathan would be sharing too, we could just throw fake Blondie in the basement. And that's why Nathan walked in on Haley he thought that's was his room since all the others are bombarded with paint.

"Okay, call everyone in half hour" he said and walked towards Nathans's room soon to be his and Nathans.

Lucas's P.O.V

"Dude what the hell is wrong with your pathetic skinny ass brain" I yelled as I walked in his room. He was sitting with a picture of him and Peyton taken before she went AWOL two freaking years ago and he still caries the picture. Damn he's retarded.

"Look, she needed a place to stay and I offered its not big deal" he voice was rising, no way he was going to yell at me not after bringing the bitch who thought kissing girls was fun. My girls!!

"I don't want no Katie Perry in this house, get me"

"Dude, Haley hates her and Brooke well she a brunette and anyway what happened to lesbian are a gift from god and should be worshiped" he said

"Yeah, well thank you mister obvious like I didn't notice and I was young and immature when I said that"

"Dude, its hasn't been a week since you slept with the principles daughter and got suspended and your mature?"

"Okay, but don't ruin this holiday or I'll kick your ass later you got me and downstairs in 15 mins"

I said as I left.

Haley P.O.V

Eurgh, this is not what I wanted not a all I feel so bipolar I was so happy but now I feel like I want to stick a bacteria infected knife through that shit hole people call Peyton's head. I practically felt like I was chocking in my very own character that I become. I am now "dating" Nathan because I wanted to hurt Peyton and make her leave. Well that sure didn't work.

"Hey tutor girl, how's the hand" Brooke entered the room and sat down next to me.

"You just bruised and little red very attractive" I said clearly not wanting to discuss it

"Yeah, Nathan told me you went all ninja on her and punched" I shrugged

"Well, it was so worth it"

"Okay we got to go downstairs now; Lucas wanted to sort our a few things, Come Tutor Ninja" she grabbed my arm and dragged me downstairs.

Nathan P.O.V

I sat on the arm chair with Peyton who was now slowly falling asleep on my chest as Lucas went on and on about we should enjoy ourselves, translation: get with a girl this summer.

"Okay, thank you ladies for joining us, we did think you guys drowned somewhere but never take your seats." We all stared listening at Lucas who way too obvious he was definitely out for Brooke. I watched as Haley sat down next to Brooke with her long wavy blonde hair tide up in pony tail she was beautiful maybe not Brooke beautiful but she was in her own natural way and she didn't even know it.

"Lucas why the hell do you need us all down here, when it's easy me and Haley will share and so will you and Boy toy over there while. Bimbo will be in the spare room or even basement." Ok can't anybody see her here or do they just ignore her.

"Well, you princess I would love to share with Nathan but the idea of me and my brother in the same bed isn't my idea of fun. I don't swing that way." Damn him which meant I had either to share with Haley or Peyton if Brooke agreed which she wont since she refers to Lucas as Judas.

"And what make you think, any of us would like to share with you" Haley said whom I could see was praying not to share with Peyton.

"Well, Haley James you see sleeping Whore" pointing at Peyton "Used to date my Brother and you just told her you are Nate's new girl girlfriend and she must have hurt you bad to choose him over me but anyway you guys together will hurt her unless I tell her it's a lie" damn Lucas was good.

"Do guys not see Peyton, here on my lap" I said pointing at the sleeping blonde and hoping they'd stop talking about her.

"What did she give you a lap dance and fainted" Wow Haley really did not like her. I rolled my eyes at her and turned to Lucas.

"So Brooke want to be my new roomy? Or want to let your best friend down" she kept giving me death glares telling me this was my fault could I blames her she was going to share with Lucas.

"Fine but don't you dare touch me or even think about trying anything" he smiled as she went up the stairs.

"So, Haley you want to room with Nathan or Peyton and don't worry Peyton has a thing for girls too."

"Lucas leaves her alone I don't think she wants to

"Nathan" she did just agree to share with me

"Well he his my fake fiancée and I want this to work"

"Well okay then, have fun sleeping together" he said as he left bursting with happiness.

"Haley are you sure you want to share with me I mean lots of things happened and " I was rambling ,now that did not look good.

"Nathan am sorry for many things and problems I may have caused but please do this for me I know it's a big deal but just till she leaves and then I'll be over." She was begging me to pretend to be her fiancée well how could I say no but Peyton she was my first love I couldn't hurt even if she did.

"Okay"

"Your serious, oh my god thank you so much" she pushed Peyton down waking her up and hugged me whispering thank you and this moment felt so right. What did I just get myself into?

Haley's P.O.V

Having Peyton around May not my idea for how to spend your holiday peacefully but having Nathan here felt right but I had a feeling Peyton wasn't going to approve and neither was chase.

Brooke's P.O.V

"You think this is funny" I asked as I walked into the master bedroom which was supposed to be mine and Haley's but asshole here was in my bed.

"Nah, I just think am cute" he replied and pretended to fall asleep right in middle making impossible for me to get on it.

"Whatever, you said share room, not bed so fuck you and leave my bed alone" I said as I climbed in.

"I don't think so, I like it right herE , Its very comfy why dont you join the comfyness" he said getting closer

"Touch me and I'll scream" I said one last time before closing my eyes and elbowing so he could move

"It's not like haven't before" he whispered loud enought for me to hear.

"Yeah, well its not like i enjoyed it" hahah that shut him up.

"Well, i wasnt a virgin you were"

"Sweet dreams cruella"

"Sweet nightmares gay prick"

Jackhole think he can get with me, it is not happening I cam manipulate and blackmail too.

Peyton's P.O.V

What have I agreed to Haley would do anything to get me out of here but am not leaving till I get Nathan and I am pretty sure he'd love me more than the ex-virgin princess. All I need is chase and I could break hearts and also the house apart. Nathan will side with me so Lucas would to and Haley and Brooke on the other. First I need to send daddy a birthday card. It's his 60th my mums such a goldigger I don't think he's my real dad.

**So Sorrry for stupid grammar mistakes my next chapters will be edited first by my fellow friend XxMissCutiexx **

**Thanks 4 reading and hopefully yu'll click on the pretty link that says REVIEW!!!**

**I accept The Bad, The Good and The Ugly so dont worry i'll accept yur feedback **

**Love Steph **

**thanks 4 my previous reviews i appreciate it !!! **

**BOOOO Peyton **


	8. Daddy's here

**Lucas P.O.V**

"Rise and shine, sweetie!" I woke to the sound of what I thought was a giant roar but it turns out it's just the favorite person I want to see when I wake up in the morning: Brooke.

"I'm sleeping, leave me alone" I said, trying to pull the covers back up and burying my face in my pillow. Looking through the covers, I saw her open the curtains and then the window.

"Awww, Lucas! I'm ruining your beauty sleep." She grabbed my pillow and threw it right out of the window.

"No, you're blinding me." I said sitting up in the bed, rubbing my eyes.

"The Sun's not that bright," she quickly said. She went towards the wardrobe and started to pick out clothes.

"It's not the Sun, it's your face! It's not exactly what I want to wake up too!" I said teasing her while falling back onto the bed.

"You're right; the Sun, could _never_ live up to _this_!" she said before jumping onto the bed and sitting on my lap.

"Why are you happy at . . . what time is it?" I asked closing my eyes but only to have her smack my arm.

"Stay awake Eugene, its only 5 am. You can survive." she replied like it was the most obvious thing. I opened my eyes and gave her a questioning look. Was she serious? Why would anyone wake up at this hour?"

"Penelope, have you gone off your crazy pill, its 5 am. You know, a time when "normal" people sleep." I pointed towards me and said "_I_ am normal, N-O-R-M-A-L", "_you_ on the other-hand are a whole different story." I said pointing towards her. "Now off my lap and back to sleepy time." I felt like I was teaching a very dumb child the meaning of sleep.

"You could always join me, in a much fun way" I said, trying to make her cave in, only, to have her start pinching me.

She rolled her eyes and moved towards the suitcases. She grabbed some stuff out and was now throwing them on me. She chucked a pair of jeans and a red shirt on my bed – or now – _our_ bed and disappeared into the bathroom. She came out holding a tie.

"Whatever, Lucas, I just wanted to say that our lovely parents are dropping by to see their lovely kids in their lovely house in the lovely place we call New Port!" She walked out of the door with a huge grin on her face.

"You're kidding?!" I yelled hoping she'd say something, but no, it was true, my

Crazy parents were coming to this crazy house in this crazy place called New Port. I grabbed the clothes and headed to the bathroom, no wonder we needed a head start.

**Brooke P.O.V **

I needed to get this place sorted. It has only been less than 48 hours since I walked through the damn door and the place was already looking like a crap-hole. My parents were very hard to please and the Scotts were pretty much the same. I used to think money changed people, but it turned out, that it didn't change you unless _you_ wanted to change. I never knew how money could come in between love.

My Mom Bitchtoria Davis was never into my dad. According to her, this is more or less, her train of thought when she and my dad fought: "I never loved _you_, I loved your money!" Wonderful quote isn't it?

Also, my dad being the gentleman he is, replies with, "Well, I couldn't leave your pregnant ass on the streets that could have ruined me, so, I decided to marry you!" a family full of love, were we not? My dad may be rude to my Mother but she kind of deserved it. And now, thinking I have to spend a whole day with them is very long.

"So, when will our guests arrive?" I jumped up to see Lucas standing behind me trying to put a tie on, but looking _very_ nice indeed.

"Jesus, Lucas, you didn't have to creep up on me like that, creep" I said handing the garbage which I had kindly collected.

"Where would be the fun in that and what the hell's in there?" he started to fiddle with the bag until he realized he was messing with garbage. He came back into the house like he was looking for someone.

"What are you doing?" I said keeping my voice down, the others were still sleeping and I didn't want to wake them up.

"Where are Nathan and Haley? Oh, and Miss Junkie?" Lucas sat at the breakfast table and started to pour some alcohol. I rolled my eyes and took the drink away.

"Its 5:30 am, do you really want to stink when our parents are around because I don't want to and the others are still sleeping" I took it to the sink, emptied it and walked back.

"No, I want to be able stay alive while they say how much of a failure I am . . . and . . . wait . . . you didn't wake them up but you woke _me_?" he said clearly trying to work out what might have gone through my head.

"I didn't know if I should have, so I woke you up and besides, Naley looked very cute sleeping" I smiled at the thought of them both. After I woke Lucas up I made a small stop at the Naley's bedroom, I opened the door and saw them both cuddling; they really were very sweet together.

"I actually have been told that I too look cute when I sleep, couldn't you just have awoken Coke head and harass her?" he whined like a little girl.

"Stop whining, you look horrible with that face" I said pouring coffee into my mug and drank it.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" he said, trying to reach for the alcohol.

"Yeah, so many times, that I don't care anymore but, have I told you how disgusting the toilets are?" I laughed, grabbed his arm and dragged him around the house because we had summer chores to do as well as mean parents coming over.

Nathan's P.O.V

She looked beautiful, even while she was sleeping. Her hair was all over the place, it was more of a golden brown color today. It's like, it keeps changing. Peaceful, that's how she looked and I had no idea how she couldn't.

Since apparently Chase was the bad guy she knew and he hurt her, same goes for Peyton and the fact that we are fake fiancés. It's like our lives are a freaking soap opera or maybe, even worse.

It's 7:00 am, and all I could do is watch her sleep; did I ever feel this way before? Yes, once, but that was towards Peyton and was unreal – it had been heartbreaking. It was something I wouldn't want to get into again.

_Ring ring! _

"Nate, could you get that?" I heard Haley mumble and fall back to sleep as I reached for the phone.

"Hello?" who could possibly be calling us at this hour?

"Hello?" I heard someone's voice; it sounded a lot like Lucas's.

"Luke, is that you?" I asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"NO, it's me Dan!" Ah Hell no! Not him, it's just a dream.

"Nathan, I thought you were sleeping." Okay, _that_ was definitely Lucas's voice. Maybe it's not a dream.

"Lucas?" I asked once more.

"It's your father, you immature boy!" an angry voice echoed through the phone.

"Dude, you made daddy dearest angry tut-tut!"

Damn you Lucas, now I'm in trouble because my idiot of a brother cannot answer the damn phone properly!

"Put the damn phone down" I said quietly as I could without wanting to wake Haley up.

"Son, don't you dare use that kind of language with me, I called to tell you that me and the rest of your family will be there in 15 minutes, do hear me, boy?"

"Yes, daddy," I heard Lucas answer, it his most innocent tone ever.

"Not, you boy, the older idiot who is not living up to his expectations."

"Sorry, Nathan I think Daddy's mad at you. I'm going to hang up, tell Mom I love her." as soon as Lucas hung up, Dan hung up too.

He never liked the fact that I went to Charlotte to live with my mom. He's always been treating me like I was less worthy that Lucas. But then again I feel sorry for all the shit Lucas went through when he lived with the Dan Scott, the Nazi family.

I needed a shower soon and I had to find a way to break the news to my parents that I got engaged. They'll straight away assume it was Peyton. This will not please Haley.

**Haley's P.O.V **

"Arrrrgghh!" where the hell was I and why was Nathan changing in front me?

"Hales, its okay. It's me, Nathan, we share a room." he said giving me a sweet and gentle smile. Eek. I must be looking like total crap.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked getting up and making my way to the bathroom – which was humongous – trying to change the subject. I did kind of just yell at him.

He followed me in the bathroom and sat on the couch. Yup, they had a freaking couch in here and mirrors everywhere. Not only that, but there were two showers and also a door which I think led to one of the other rooms.

"Umm, Haley I need to tell you something." he looked very serious and conserved. Did I speak in my sleep and say how hot I think he his or did I kick him in his privates?

"My parents will be here in I think three and half minutes and they don't know about the fake engagement, but they also don't like me very much and by parents I mean my dad and his creepy ass family." He said as fast as he could.

I brushed my teeth and cleansed and went to sit next to him.

"Look, we don't have to say anything and all we have to do is play along, until they find out." I nodded and walked out with him following me.

"Hey, Nathan, I don't think I have anything appropriate to wear, can you get Brooke for me please?" he turned around and smiles.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Nothing, I think you look lovely." he said, he opened the large closet and handed me a simple black dress and a jewelry box. He leaned down, kissed my forehead and walked out.

Okay, my heart was racing like I just hit a wall; I felt my whole face blushing. It was just a forehead kiss, but I am definitely falling for Nathan Scott.

After I got dressed, I decided to go downstairs and meet the others. I was hoping that the Scotts weren't here yet.

As I got downstairs, I saw Lucas arm wrestling Nathan for the TV Remote. While Brooke and Peyton cooked. Cooked? Brooke never cooked and would never cook with Peyton.

As I made my towards the couch, the door bell rang. I looked at the boys who quickly went over to Brooke and Peyton to help. Leaving me with no choice but answer the door.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" my heart sank right down, leaving me with no choice but to slap him.

He looked the same: scruffy brown hair and a not very manly body form. He was nothing compared to the Scott boys.

"Nothing for you." I spat back and gave him a resentful look.

"Lucas! Your friend is here!" I called out making everyone but Peyton sigh of relief. Lucas approached with a sorry smile and greeted him.

Chase embraced Lucas in a very uncomfortable hug I may say.

"Hey man, look I know I told you to come but this isn't a good time. We were sort of expecting visitors. Look, why don't you come back tomorrow it'll be just you, me and Nathan?" I could see Lucas was regretting inviting him, he kept glancing at me and Brooke, hoping one of us would step in.

"Chase, we're busy leave now and come back another day." I said under my breath which of course didn't go unnoticed, as I got a glare from chase.

I could see him eyeing me up and down. It wasn't surprising since he fooled around with a lot of girls while we were together just because I didn't want to sleep with him.

"Sure man, I'll come back tomorrow and Haley can I speak to you?" I don't want to see him. What makes him think I want to talk to him?

"Alone?" I watched as Lucas glared at him and asked me, "You going to be okay?" I nodded and heard Chase smirk. Lucas rolled his eyes at him and walked away leaving us standing there in the driveway.

"What do you want Chase?" I asked making it obvious that I was not delighted with the situation.

"You really think living with the Scott's is going to make me stop hurting? Well, guess what your wrong!" I could see Nathan watching us from inside and Brooke questioning Lucas on what happened outside. But, also, I couldn't believe that the bastard in front of me was threatening me again.

"What are you planning to do, eh? Attack me? Because it certainly didn't end up too well for you the last time!" I said hoping he'd back off and go somewhere and of course, die.

He grabbed my wrist and held it tightly as I winced in pain.

"Whatever Haley, you're going to be mine and I will not rest until you are!" he let go as soon as Nathan arrived.

"Haley, you okay" I held my wrist and ran inside leaving Nathan to deal with Chase.

**Nathan P.O.V **

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him as Haley ran away inside.

He tried to hurt her right in front of me and I didn't even know about it.

"Look, man I was just trying to be reasonable but it got out of hand." he said as he climbed back in his car.

"Whatever, you hurt her and I break your face you got it?" He nodded in a "yeah, yeah" sort of way and drove off.

I had to know what was going on. I just was had to.

**Brooke's P.O.V **

I lay on the couch with my legs on Lucas's lap as him and Nathan discussed why our parents weren't here yet. It's been 45 minutes since the Scott's three-way call, and still not a sign from any of our wicked parents.

"Maybe Dad creased his suit and went home to change it?" Nathan declared as he brought his plate of food to where Haley was and sat next to her.

"Or maybe Dad found out he knocked up someone else back in high school and is gone to make that poor kids life a living hell." Lucas said as he grabbed a basketball and threw it at Peyton.

"Peyton, why are you so mentally fucked up?" I hadn't realized what I had said until I felt Lucas smacking my leg, giving me one of those creepy glares that he usually gave Adam.

Haley got up and started to cuddle with Nathan. She was waiting for me continue.

"I'm just wondering, why you're a bitch and I don't want to hear, "I had a crappy childhood" as an excuse because everyone here had a crappy childhood." I said pointing at everyone. "So what _is_ your story?"

Nathan kept looking down and Lucas was strangely holding my hand.

"Boys! Daddy's here!"

We all dreaded that voice. I looked over at Lucas who let go of my hand and walked over to Nathan who had already made his way to the door.

Now all we had to do was _pretend_,

That we loved this life,

That we loved this family,

That we loved this holiday.

**Thanks 4 reading**

** hopefully yu'll click on the pretty link that says REVIEW!!!**

**I accept The Bad, The Good and The Ugly so dont worry i'll accept yur feedback **

**Love Steph **

**thanks 4 my previous reviews i appreciate it !!!**

**Next CHAP**

**-Will that person survive**

**-Do they have the right suspect **

**Keep reading i'll update soon **


	9. True Friend for life or Death

**Hope you like it Sorry for the Lame update !!!!!! Cant find inspiration when my fav show just died and got replace by One Pucass Hill **

**and Sawyer Brooke Scott for a girl is not good they soo coppied Naley !!!!!!! Hte Mark schwahn if only i owned Tree Hill and the characters they would be no pucas for sure!!!! **

**Nathans P.O.V**

"Well, well what do have here?" I tried to think was polite but who can possibly greet Dan and politely my ass. Dan Major Jackass Scott. As you can see I'm is not his biggest fan. Nor am ever planning to be.

"Son, its good to see you" in the most fakest most affectionate tone I ever heard. He embraced me in a tight hug and went over to greet Haley. My dad is not and won't be your favourite person once you met him I could list a few side effects you may have after a very painful encounter with him:

**-You will feel like you are not good enough**

**-You will self pity yourself and throw up- but you wont have full permission to throw up on him.**

**-You will feel like shooting yourself- Lucas and I tried but apparently suicide isn't an option in the Scott family.**

Anyway back to Haley and Dan.

I rushed towards Haley and stood by her side incase of a mental breakdown, you never know.

"And you are very fine lady, could I have a name?" he held her hand up and left a soft kissed on her hand leaving a very flattered Haley. I rolled my eyes and cut in

"Whoa dads aren't you like 70, you want to bag a 17 year old good luck with that" I smiled a cocky grin and held onto Haley I could feel her sending me death glares. I didn't think it was rude!!

"Haley James" she replied slightly elbowing me in the stomach. I winced in pain and decide to shut up.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss James but let me ask you one thing, are you another one of my sons little whore or are you here to sue Lucas" he said adding a lil bit of sarcasm at the mention of Lucas's name but right there, bam, crack boom.

He broke her. And all she did was saying Hi. I could sense the anger rise in Haley but I could also feel her emotions break. Her whole body language changed and so did his. He was tapping his foot like he was waiting for an answer.

"You stupid son of…" I was about to give him a delightful piece of my mind till the bastard himself cut me off.

"You better have good goddamn reason to finish that sentence Nathaniel" He smiled and sat down next to Haley who was sitting 3 feet away from this. She thinks this is bad wait till she hears his stupid sexual jokes.

"Well dad Haley is a friend of Brooke." My voice was harsh but clear. I sat in-between them and forced a smile.

"Oh. Haley am sorry I just thought you were a Dumb Blonde I mean your hair is kind of blond, or a goldigger like Blondie over there. As he pointed towards Peyton, who was getting very high by the looks of it.

"Mister Scott, I am not a goldigger and most importantly not a hooker" she stood up and used air quotation on the word hooker and goldigger. God she was hot when she was mad. I didn't know best I bet that she would have murdered the unbreakable Dan Scott or most likely known as Satan.

"Well. Okay bibi" I grabbed Haley's wrist and pulled her to the kitchen

"And so you know I am a straight A students and never never had detention and a very smart tutor whom never did anything wrong so how dare you…."

"A little full of yourself, don't you think" he added and went upstairs.

I looked over at Haley who was now scribbling stuff in mega speed. "I hate him, I hate his stupid grin and his stupid assumptions" I laughed as she went on rambling about her new found hate for Dan Jackass Scott.

"So what are you doing?" I asked looking at the piece of paper. "Nothing just proving your father he's wrong..." I knew they was more so I waited she looked up and smiled "so I'm writing a list of all my achievements'.

"Your crazy" I laughed she gave me this are-you-retarded look and realised she was serious as hell. "Okay well when your done" she didn't even look up "I'll be right here" still no looking. I grabbed the magazine and sat on the couch. Dan Scott 1 Haley James 0.

**Brooke P.O.V**

"Awww Darling you look stunning" I had no time to reply no I found myself ambushed into a tight hug by my mother whom I haven't seen in 7 or 8 months. I smiled and pulled away gently. From the corner of my eye I can see she spotted Lucas and sighed "And don't you look handsome Lucas honey" can't the woman at lest pretend to love me.

"Ah well why you don't try telling me something I don't know" he gave her a charming smile and took her to the pool house.

"So, Miss Davis, how are you" he brought her a cup of wine and sat next to me. I felt like I was invisible. I mean am not spoiled, well not that much but I can't be in a room with stuck up people.

"Aw, Lucas darling it is sweet of you to ask unlike some people" her voice was harsh and hurt. I knew it was a cover and I swear to god she called Lucas darling again I will bash my head in the nearest concrete wall. And was she flirting with him. Eew gross on so many levels she cannot flirt with a guy this young and definitely not Lucas. Not that I mind since He's horrible; he is childish and immature, he is irresponsible and a jackass, he is the one who doesn't understand the word no. He doesn't listen to anyone and only likes to attack me. ME. Okay I am officially rambling in my head. Again

More reasons to hate her.

"Actually you never let me talk since you started to strangle me in your death grip but sure how are you and how's life in your scam marriage with your underage lovers. I am still wondering why dad Hasn't dad kicked your gold digging ass out" I said letting it all out and returning a smile that said nothing but that's what you asked for. I could feel a completely speechless Scott looking at me like I was crazy and my heartless mothers was staring at me like I slapped her or something. No denying I would have loved to hit her but I have manners.

"Is this how you speak to me I raised you" she stands up and glares at me with resentment. "I think that's how are you? Brooke Davis Style" I shot a look at Lucas saying wrong answers wrong time.

**1 week later **

"Morning Pretty Girl" I woke up to the sound of Lucas as he walked to the kitchen. He smiled a jackass smile and grabbed a bowl. Not that I cared but couldn't he at least wear a shirt. Walking around shirtless aint going to get him a girlfriend.

"Kill, me" I replied half awake and still dreaming about how my life would be if I never met Lucas Scott.

"Geez Brooke, don't you think I've tried" he grabbed the box of chocolate cereal and sat next to me. I rolled my eyes. He ignored my look and began eating.

"So werch dad and mu gonch" was that English. Not to me. "Dude English please" I answered he repeated "So werch dad and mu gonch" I grabbed his bowl and kinked my eyebrows and gave him a disgusted look.

"Dude rule of three chew, swallow talk" I lift my 4 fingers up.

He grabbed my hand and bend one finger down. My bad I cant even count to three these days.

"Rule of 3: 1 don't call me dude" he shaked his trying to show a no-no

"2: Am not a kid" he pouted and then said

"And 3, well there is no three" he grabbed his bowl back and started eating again. I can't believe people find this pig attractive or even sexy. Eurgh!!!

"They went somewhere" I replied

He gave me a "Duh haven't I noticed look" and called Nathan and Haley down.

**10 mins and 3 bowls of cereal later. **

**Nathan's P.O.V**

"What do you want?" I said as I walked into the kitchen to spot a half asleep Davis and an annoying Scott pissing her off. Lucas looked up and smiled.

"Cant I just say good morning" he said. Brooke gave him a strange look; he shrugged it off and said "Act of kindness".

"Dude Dad is not going to sent you to hell; he can't decide who goes to hell so put the bible away." Since people thought Dan Jackass Scott AKA my wonderful daddy is either Satan spawn or Satan himself, Lucas and I decided to take bible reading when we were kids. Now Lucas just read anything out of boredom but an Act of Kindness from Lucas is asking Dan for candy.

"Anyway, I decided we should go out today, I mean all we do is breakfast

Beach, mall because the girl are whiny and back home. We need something manly like " he looked tired already was it this hard to come up with this.

"We should go out" we turned our head facing a small skinny figure in the doorway. Peyton. Over the past week I've actually tried to get Haley to stand her. Didn't get me so far yet and the other two are refusing to help.

"No. we shouldn't" and here came the negative thoughts. We all argued over or more like Brooke and Lucas argued while I went to sit next to Peyton.

"Hey, Blondie" she looked up and smiled.

"So, I am so sorry" she said looking over at Lucas and Brooke who were now throwing food at each other.

"I know me too" I quietly said, squeezing her hand

******Flashback******

"So Miss Sawyer, I saw your father today. He's looking healthier than I ever seen." I nearly dropped my glass wine in shock, she lied to me again. I could see her staring at me so I decide to walk out. I could not stand an other minute here.

"Nathan, wait" I turn to see her running towards me.

"Please Nathan hear me out, I am so sorry" I kept walking on and on until, i reached the beach. I sat down and stared at the water.

"Why would you do it, why tell me he's dead, WHY?" I yell. I spotted her face covered in tears

"I didn't mean to" her words barely left her mouth but It didn't stop me from yelling

"Why Peyton?" I whisper

"I'm broken and lonely, everybody leaves and my mum hates me" her voices loud, but there is no one around on the beach to tell her to be quiet so she continues.

"It is… you cant, its not good enough" I say trying my best not to sound irritated but I cant.

"I have cancer, Nathan, am I still not good enough"

******End-of-Flashback******

**Haley's P.O.V**

"But I don't want to" I know I was whining but I could help it, I had to go to dinner with everyone including Dan Scott and Peyton. I didn't really mind Peyton but Dan. What can I say he made me go from happy to crappy in just 30 seconds.

"Haley we talked about this, Peyton needs a fresh new start" It was half six and the others all decided to eat out leaving me no choice but whine.

"Nathan, I know and if you want I'll have Brooke taking her shopping" he ignored me and went to get his trainers.

"You're coming and that's finale" he said and stood by the bed his arms crossed waiting for my reply.

"And what if I don't, Is your daddy going to throw me in jail"

"No, am going to tell Peyton all this" he pointed at me and him "is fake and that I never loved you or were engaged"

"You wouldn't" I said looking stunned he wouldn't right?

"Try me" he said and left the room leaving me completely numb.

I can't believe this, would Nathan really tell her? Or am I just a fool for even thinking so.

**Lucas's P.O.V**

"Hey Nate want to ride with me or you want to go with your soon to be bride" I walked out and saw Nathan and Peyton together. I knew I was interrupting them but I had a gut feeling this was more than just plain friendship.

"Sure I'll go with you and Brooke, Peyton can ride with Haley" he replied

I shook my head in disbelief. Haley and Peyton,

Peyton and Haley in a car on the road. Should I get an ambulance ready!

Um, Nate let me get this straight Peyton and Haley is going together?

"Yeah something wrong with that?

"No, nothing but the fact that none of the will make since they will be two busy ripping each others hair out other than coming to dinner"

"Look, I talked to Haley and she agreed so no problem" still confused I ignored him and saw him go back to Peyton. I went back inside to fight to Haley to at least make sure she know that WW3 is about to start.

I got into her room and laid on her bed formerly Nathans and waited for her to come out from the bathroom. She was very need all her and Nathan's clothes neatly folded and the bed was made nicely unlike mine and Brooke's which looked like a total battlefield, she doesn't even fold her clothes and the only place she puts mine is in the bin and I think were missing a few pillows in our room.

"Lucas, Hey" her voice wasn't so happy and up straight it was more forced and fake/

She was wearing simple white jeans and a yellow top which show her figure really nicely.

"So, I guess you heard" I laughed as she made weird faces and trying to come up with the right words.

"Is it bad if I feel completely against this" she looked so adorable I gave her hug and said

"Nop, but it is if you don't try" I let go of her and saw her smile. I guess I'm good at cheering people up these days.

"So, what my first task?" she ask we got out

We arrived and saw everyone already here Brooke was sitting in the passenger seat in my car with Nathan behind her and Peyton in her car waiting for Haley.

"To take your new friend to dinner" she rolled her eyes and gave the most repulsive look at Nathan I guess she hates him again.

**Peyton P.O.V**

Don't come here! Don't come here! Damn!!

Not trying to sound bad or anything but am not a fan of Haley. Damn you Nathan. I shouldn't have listened to you. I don't know what Nathan sees in that girl she's the total opposite of him. I mean I went to school with both and they don't fly in the same social circle. Haley would be nerdy tutor person or whatever Brooke calls her and Nathan would be Handsome Jock and I would be the QUEEN BITCH or the ICE QUEEN. Pleasant aren't I. If only I could take all this back rather go back to my previous label Tortured Cheerleader. Yeah I know lame but hey better than be called a bitch.

"Hey" that was all I could think about and it came out only as a whisper.

"So, want to follow them or shall we wait till they realize where missing and come for us" she sounded bitter trying to liven up the mood. I threw her the car keys and climbed into my car and turned the music really loudly it was the wreakers and I know she loves them since she told me herself.

I watch her staring at me like am mad and laugh like it was the most hilarious thing ever.

"So, you coming because I can't live till you start the engine with the keys in your hands" I watched her climb in.

"Got your stuff"

"Yup" I shake my head but realise she left her things "Haley you left your purse" she looks at me and only realise what I said. She gets out the car and moves towards the house.

"I'll be a minute" she waves and disappears inside leaving me all alone.

**Haley P.O.V**

OK so that wasn't so bad, I can be nice to Peyton.

I ran upstairs trying to find my purse, I remember leaving it in my room but its not there I looked everywhere and I still can't find it. I made my way back downstairs when I heard a crashing sound coming from the basement.

Bang!

There it was again the light was on to, it could be just Peyton. Even the basement here was tidy, I see paint brushes and paint all over the floor someone must have knocked them down.

"Peyton, I know you hate me but if you want to kill me not here please" no reply. I hear another bang. But this time it's from where I came down. Run to the door of the basement but it's locked. I bang on the door but its helpless someone's locked me in. Was it Peyton? I mean who else was here.

"Peyton" I scream, I guess if it was her that locked me here she'd ignore me and leave me to die. I knew I should trust her. Damn you Nathan.

"If I was you I wouldn't bother screaming she cant hear you" I dreaded this voice it couldn't no I didn't want this to happen. He approaches me with a grin on his face.

"Let go of me "I try to wriggle my way around but he's too strong, he pulls a gun out of his pocket and throws me on the ground. Me legs are in pain making it harder form me to stand.

"Aw Haley what happened to Prince charming and Prince junior" his hand caresses my cheeks but I pull away roughly. Tears start to well up in my eyes but I blink them away, I cannot be shown weak.

"What do you want chase?" I cough the words up, my head was still hurting from my fall and I was feeling more and more tired.

"I want you" he kneels down and touches my hair "I miss you"

"Don't touch me, you sick bastard" I push away only to have him point a gun to my head, he smiles weakly and fires.

Everything is quiet, am not shot and neither is he. He just fired a bullet in the ceiling; maybe someone heard and could help. I'm scared, terrified and hopeless.

**Lucas P.O.V**

"Nathan are you they're coming its been an hour" I exclaimed looking at my watch. It's been an hour since we arrived at the restaurant and we still had no word from either Haley or Peyton.

"Shouldn't you be worried, I though you were in love Peyton but started to develop feeling for Haley?" Nathan shrugged it off and ignored me.

"Lucas, calm down we tried their cell, it's not working, and you can't blame us. Brooke ordered more wine and gave me her phone. I called Peyton first since she may be driving.

"Umm, hello"

"Peyton, is that you?" I asked worried she sounded like she was waking up from something.

"Yeah, its me, I kind of fell asleep in the car waiting for Haley, why?" by the sound of her voice everything seemed fine but something as off about this.

"Where's Haley?"

"She went to get her purse back home" she was half awake and sounded very sick, has she started drugs again. "Actually she went in there an hour ago and she never came back out I just fell asleep in the car"

**SHOT**

"Peyton what was that?"

"Lucas, I think there's someone hear" a voice was panicking, I could just feel her getting tense. We had to call the police.

"Peyton, call the police" no reply "Peyton, Peyton" no she didn't.

**Peyton P.O.V**

My loyalty lies with this. Its the best I could do for Haley.

"HALEY!!!! Haley Where are you?" I spot the footsteps covered in paint. Leading to the basement. Good thing I have a key, don't even bother asking how I got it. I twist the door knob.

"Peyton. NO! "

"Haley, Shut up!!"

"Haley, Watch out!!!"

"Say goodbye to our friend"

"Arrghhhhhhhhhhhhh"

**Shot Shot**

**********************************************************************

**Thanks 4 reading and hopefully yu'll click on the pretty link that says REVIEW!!!**

**I accept The Bad, The Good and The Ugly so dont worry i'll accept yur feedback**

**I love reviews dont be lazy ;( but hey i do hate the "EPIC" couple of tree hill**

**Next Chap**

**-Find out who got shot**

**-Will the person live ?**

**-is this the end ?**

**Love Stephanie xoxo **


	10. Right Here

**Thank you for all the reviews ****I got through out the whole story but this is the end. I Will write a sequel taking part in the summer and I am so sorry to disappoint you if you found it rushed but hopefully the sequel **_**"New-York's Rich and Famous"**_** will please you. The decision on ending it was sudden.  
Muffin man or shall I say girl, I will get my revenge **

**Many of you wanted me not to end Peyton's life so am going to try and compromise this and hopefully you'll all be happy. **

**Chapter 10_ Right here, Right now **

_-__Why torture yourself when life'll do it for you? ~Author Unknown_

4 hour 36 minutes and 15 seconds. Heart, body, and soul still and barely moving. Fear is deep in her eyes only she can erase it. She wanted a memorable summer and she got it. Maybe she expected a nice summer by the beach or new found love but hey god gave her a hospital bed.

Cold, dark and hopeless is what I think is a hospital. Never enough hope for others. It's shadowed by death and unreasonable maters. Edwin Arlington Robinson once said "Life is the game that must be played" I never understood it. Does it mean if we make the wrong decision it's the end or we have no choice in life but to follow through what's been given?

"Lucas I'm scared" my eyes slowly moved up to the shaking brunette that has been sitting next to me. She looks broken. Her mascara was smudged and her hair pulled back in a messy pony tail as tears poured out of her eyes. Her head rest it on my chest as we both sat there constantly reminded of today's events as they kept being replayed. I just nodded and let my head fall back on the wall and watch the world around me slowly disappear as I close my eyes.

*****Flashback*** **

"**Nathan, we already called the police, you cant go in there" I tackle Nathan to the floor to stop him from going inside but only to have him punching me. **

"**Lucas, are you crazy Haley and Peyton are in there and you expect me to sit there and wait for the cops" **

"**Nate, you don't know who's in there and you cant play superman, your not invincible" he ignores me and grabs the shovel from the garage and waits for me knowing I won't let him go inside by himself. **

"**Brooke, you stay here and wait for the police" she's been crying the whole way through the journey as soon as she heard Haley might have be in danger she broke down . She simply nods as I walk turn to walk away she grabs my hand and pulled me in for a hug, I hug her back holding onto her tightly . I feel horrible leaving her by herself but can't risk her harming her. I run back to Nathan who's already inside. **

*****END-Flashback*** **

She looks so peaceful. I've been sitting here ever since we brought her and the others in. The doctors are thinking her cancer will make this harder than they expected. Her lunges have severe damages like she was beaten with something, a bat they think. It's swollen and bruised. The left leg on her body lost a lot of blood, like people do when they get shot and she did. It may take her a while to walk on it till then she has to deal with therapy. The surgery on her leg went well. But the cancer is spreading faster as the time passes.

Peyton Sawyer was a lot things to me Friend, Lover, Saviour, and most of all at some point she became part of my life. What happened to her was my fault, rather than blaming it on chases I'd rather take the blame.

*****Flashback*****

"**Did you hear that" I slowly march towards the basement, I see the light turned on, I point Lucas to follow me. **

"**Haley!!" Lucas rushed to Haley without even stumbling, by the looks of it seemed like she was hit on the head. Lucas carried back upstairs leaving me with a death body and Peyton. I step into a large puddle of blood, her leg she was shot. I rip my shirt and tie it around her leg and try to lift her back up. **

**In the house the police was now investigating. Paramedics and a team of investigators were now descending the basement. Haley and Peyton were now taken away on stretchers towards Newport hospital Sacred Heart. **

**I don't think Brooke let go of Lucas, she was holding his hand and he didn't seem to mind either. Maybe one good thing could come of out of all this. **

*****End-Flashback*** **

"Are you here for Ms James" the doctor's voice sounded concerned and hopeful but which doctor doesn't sound like that?

Lucas was already standing with the doctor. I made my way over and listened to what was going on.

"Ms James is fine she has a small fracture on her head, but she will be fine in a week or two. You can take her home today. She's awake now so is you want to se her."

We both thanked the doctor and went to Hales, my best friend was finally awake and I couldn't be happier.

"My head hurts" Lucas smiled at Haley's cuteness and how she could just get over what just happened.

"Well, that's what you get for having a freak as an ex." I poked my head trough the door and laughed.

"Aw, Brooke I though I was never going to see you again" She pulled me into a bear hug and was now crying. "Same here my Tutor bunny, how could you scare me, us like that" I replied letting go of her.

"So how's one of my favourite girl holding up"

"Nathan!!" he kissed her lightly on the side of her cheek and took a seat next to Lucas.

"The doctor said we can take you home today, but if you feel weird about going back I- "Its okay Luke, am fine apart from the headache I feel superb." Showing two thumbs up and smiling blindingly.

"You got held hostage by a lunatic and got hit on the head and you feel superb, my God Haley James you surprise everyday."

"Ha-ha very funny now Bibi Luke" he kisses my forehead and winks back at me. Nathan hits him on the head and pulls him away from my room as Brooke waves, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Honestly I am scared but I guess this is a start of something new.

**2 weeks later. **

"Nathan Scott, hiding my suitcase in the basement is not funny, just because you know I won't down there"

"Hey, Peyt" "Blondie"

Brooke and Haley are both sitting on the couch watching the hills and complaining on who's the bigger bimbo, current winner Heidi Montag.

I sit on the couch Indian style and switch the TV off. They both stare at me like I just killed Santa Claus.

"Ooh, Peyt, did you just kill Santa because I wouldn't want be you right now " I throw the pillow beside at Lucas and stuck my tongue out. As he walks away eating. Do these boys anything but eating and play basketball.

"Okay, guys because today is my last day I just wanted to apologies for everything and –"

"Its fine Peyton, I think you were forgiven the minute you took that bullet for me and acted like an honourable friend"

"Thanks Hales" I hug her and laugh as Brooke is feeling left out.

"Anyway since you guys don't want me to be part of you little hug I will just go over there" she stood up and left.

"So, Nate told me you were all over Dr Jakielski and if its any help I think he's very hot" I punched her shoulder and roll my eyes.

I completely feel for my single, sexy doctor Jake Jakielski, we already went out once and it was great. My leg is healing perfectly and we think we might get rid of my cancer once and for all. Today I was officially leaving and moving into my own place. Haley and I are friends and Brooke is very supportive but might threaten to hire someone to kill me if I dare hurt her same goes for Lucas. Nathan was thrilled to know that something great was happening in my life.

**Later that night**

Wow, I can't begin to imagine summer is over. I got so attached to the Scott boys its going to be hard not having them around but hey it's for the best.

"Hey Princess" I know this voice way too perfectly to even bother turning around. He up behind me and puts his arms around knowing that in a few minutes I will be killing him for making moves on me.

"I will miss you Penelope" still embracing, I can feel him sniffing my hair and kissing the top of my head. I turned to face his gorgeous blue eyes and laugh so much that I end up falling on my bed.

"Umm what's so funny" I stare up as a confused Lucas sits on the bed, running his hand through his light hair.

"Well two of your intentions this summer were:

1. Have sex with Brooke Davis

2. Piss Brooke Davis off and don't try denied it I know is right.

"I say kinking my eyebrows knowing exactly what he's thinking. I take his hand and push him against the wall.

"Ow, Davis I know you like it rough but don't break my back" I kiss him hard and emotionless and can feel his hand moving up my shirt.

"I think you can cross both things off now" I whisper slyly as we slowly move towards the bed. "Right here" he whispers back and kisses me. "Right now" is all I can say back and can't help but to kiss him back.

I lie on the bed and watch Lucas a he takes his shirt off I realise I don't want Haley to know about this. "This is our secret, want to shake on it" I asked helping him with my top how about we kiss on it" as we fall back onto the bed doing more than what friends should do. As I know we were never just friends.

(He he I don't write sex scenes and well I can't even if I tried its weird sorry)

"So said your goodbyes to Peyton" I keep packing my suitcase and trying my best to have a straight face.

"I have cake" he shows me a triple layered chocolate cake, and smiled.

"Ooh cake" I jump to grab a slice but since Nathan is taller he held it up and repeated the question.

"Yes very tall but fake fiancé I even hugged her" he handed me a slice of the cake and cake and was smiling strangely at me. I though it was nothing but he kept looking at me.

"Okay what's with the weird looks" I asked my mouth full of cake

"Nothing, I just though since you can't play basketball" I cut him off

"Am not the only so is Brooke" I start munching "And Brooke I though since it's our last day, why don't we have a good old game" he says looking down at me with big round eyes. Reminding me of bunny my goldfish who know what happened to him anyway why did Nathan needed me to feed cake to play.

"So, you in?"

"Sure "I shrugged and ate more cake only to make Nathan laugh as I got cake everywhere.

"Let's go get the others" we opened Brooke and Lucas's door only to find them in the most inappropriate position. I don't think they noticed since they were still, well lets say busy.

"hum hum" Wow looks like Nathan got someone's attention. As Brooke pushed Lucas straight off her and onto the floor.

"What the hell are you guys here?" screamed Brooke as the tried to cover herself but seemed hopeless.

"Nice bra!" I smacked Nathan's shoulder at the same time Brooke's pillow hit him. Lucas stood up the ground and got dressed and kept glaring at Brooke for throwing him to the ground. I couldn't help but giggle to the whole situation.

"S0 sorry, we didn't think you guys would be busy" Nathan choked without controlling his laughter.

"You think" Lucas was not the least happy when he got outside onto the court. And neither was Brooke.

"guys we apologies, walking on you guys like that" I said as we were all sitting outside seeing me best friend naked put me off playing a game so we decided to have fun in the pool.

10 weeks I think and this was the best summer but this wont mean anything if we don't meet again.

We were all sitting in the couch and decided to end this summer by playing a game of I Never and by writing a set of prediction that we will hopefully accomplish in 5 years when we all come back here.

"Ok Okay I got one I never had with Lucas Scott and twice may I add" I say proudly as Brooke drinks from her glass and said "I hate you Haley" "I love you too Brookie"

"It isn't too late you know Hales I think your very attractive" he blows a kiss at me having everyone here crack up in laughter.

"Thanks Luke but no thanks" I smile back

"Well the offer is unlimited, unless it bugs Nate here" everyone turned to look at Nathan who was now bright red. Poor boy.

"Nathan, what he talking about" I asked feeling kind of thrilled that Nathan might have actually liked me.

"Luke thinks I have a major crush on you"

"Do you" I glare at Brooke for interrupting

"Nah, maybe in a few years" he laughs it off not noticing how embarrassed I must be right now.

"Okay games getting emotional lets try and predict our amazing futures" Lucas breaks the silence and signals Brooke to help him out.

"I want to be one of America's greatest designers, of fashion of course and Haley James will be my friends and I'll have 2 kids all by the age of 25. How bout you Luke?"

"NBA, all my career goals are towards basketball and having a family not my thing unless I become the guy who got Ms Wannabe designer which I know she will. pregnant." He smirks at her and sits back down with her in the armchair.

"Hales?"

"Well, this is kind of embarrassing but I want to be a singer, you know? I respond full of excitement.

"No we don't" I kick Lucas slightly and continue "the country singer type kind of like Sheryl crow, I love her and her clothes it's just amazing. What about you Nathan you have been quiet the whole time?"

"Well maybe what Lucas said but instead of getting Brooke pregnant there's always Haley"

"Hey"

"SORRY Hales but what can I say maybe I am attracted"

The night ended quickly since its morning and it Goodbye time.

"Lucas Eugene Scott Have you forgotten how much these costs"I walk in our room and watch him throw my shoes in a random order.

"They need to get packed" he said grabbing them out of my hand

"But Arrrrgghh you stupid arrrhh I hate you" I screamed and stormed off. Nathan and Haley left already and were the only ones in. its not so lonely I have Lucas but it wont be the same.

"Okay, I put everything away so I guess this is goodbye eh?" he puts all the bags in the car and hands me my keys.

"Don't get all mushy on me and emotional" I pulled him into a hug

"I hate you sweetie" I whisper something random so I don't breakdown on his shoulder but this is Lucas Scott were talking about.

"I hate you too honey" I laugh and pull away as he slaps my bum.

"What it isn't like I haven't done or seen before "

"Here we are the Airport" I looked outside I was really going to miss this place and the people with it. I grabbed my bags out of the trunk and waited for Nate.

"So I have this present for you "

"What is it "I ask curious

"Close your eyes" I can see he's nervous but no idea why. "Come on close your eyes" I did as I was told.

As I about to open my eyes I could feel someone touching my face only to find him kissing me. Usually I was never the girl to kiss in public places but can I turn down Nathan Scott, no. the kiss was long but sweet and I didn't even mind that people were watching I wanted for a long time.

"Liked your present" smirking

"Best I ever had" only to kiss him back

"I think I like you more than a friend" he said

"Me too" I said before engaging into another kiss. Wishing this never ends even if he's just a summer fling.

I get in the car and watches leave.

"Give you hell, every time you see me face hope it gives you" I pick up my phone ringing it's my ringtone for Lucas.

"What up Broody miss me already" I asked in a flirty tone.

"No, I just forgot to tell you that I love you Brookie Monster."

"Too Bad I can't say the same" I love you too but hey I cant say

"Have a safe trip pretty girl"

"Right back at ya Lover Boy"

Okay he's just a summer fling nothing more.

I Think

Arrrrgghh damn you Eugene making me think so hard.

I'll see you in New York

**Someday. **

**Thank you all reviewers **

**Jory-brucas101**

**Crazyfan101**

**Mizz Cutie **

**Love of Escapism **

**Koumi 11 **

**Long Live Brucas**

**Turquoise flame **

**Ilovebrucasnaleyforver **

**Chernelle**

**Jesshayes **

**And the other whom read this story maybe "New-York's Rich and Famous the sequel will appeal to more people. **

**Thank you all steph **

**And don't forget to review anonymously or with an account it means a lot to me **

**Bibi **

**Xx**

**Steph **


End file.
